galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Fifteen Word Story
What is this? This is a forum for making a story that users can add to at fifteen words per edit, at any time they want, with no time limit to end this. The story isn't centered around any particular topic and has no theme. You may add plot twists and characters, please give them a description though. I'm pretty sure that is all there is to say. Keep the story going! :D Rules: And here is a short list of rules: *No un-editing other peoples posts unless it is vandalism. *This must be grammatically correct. *Spelling must be correct -Get somebody to help you if you can't spell a certain word. *Only 15 words per post. No more, no less. *No ending the story without agreement. *No images or videos are to be added. *No double posting. The Story Once upon a time, on a dark misty mountain top there was a very mysterious Silver treasure chest that lay on the ground with a golden lock but no key. With a sledgehammer, I tried to bash it open, but to no avail I could. So instead, I came up with a magic spell. But instead of opening, it suddenly became that which I most feared; the pirate king that they named Captain Samuel Goldlust. But I got in one little fight and my mom got scared and said "You're moving with your uncle and auntie up in the air." I whistled for a ship I begged and pleaded but she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way It was a very annoying first few days. Especially since there was an angry turtle who kept eating the cabbages the cabbage man gave me to satisfy the need to keep it from transforming into a horrifying freak of nature that would go kill everything. But alas, the man ran out of cabbages and the horror began, the turtle mutated into a giant beast with turrets in its shell! I named it Blastoise, just because I can and Nintendo would never read this awesomly written story, I choose you Blastoise! Just then, a strange man burst onto the scene shouting about how giraffes carry guns Comments A place in which you can discuss the story and where it "could" be heading. Please sign all comments with four tildes ( four os these "~") Before people add again, let others see this so we can all start it. So let people post who haven't yet. I'm not sure if I worded that correctly... Avetzan1 (talk) 23:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Oblivion, is it 'turrents' with a 'n' or 'turrets'? Could you correct this (if needed)?? Abandon the search for Truth; settle for a good fantasy - Horakoeri 14:47, November 24, 2012 (UTC) It is "turrets".Krayfish (talk) 14:51, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I thought the cannons were called turrents..... 14:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Nope, maybe you misread something and mixed turrets and currents :P? Abandon the search for Truth; settle for a good fantasy - Horakoeri 14:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC)